


I'll be the one to find you (safe in my heart)

by likebrightness



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pucktana marriage fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be the one to find you (safe in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Filling prompts at the Santana Lopez drabble meme like a boss. Title from Ingrid Michaelson's "Giving Up."

  


She’s in a white dress, because her mother insisted on it, and also because she looks fucking gorgeous in white. She lets her dad walk her down the aisle; since she allowed her mom one tradition, she figures she can give him one, too. But she swears they’re not throwing the goddamn bouquet and she doesn’t give a shit if she has something old or something new. (That morning, though, Brittany had beamed at her and said, “My eyes can be your something blue!”)

It’s not a Catholic wedding, which means her mother’s been crossing herself all day. But it’s not a Jewish wedding either, and if Puck’s mom didn't love her so much, it’d probably be a problem. As it is, they’re outside under a tent at an arboretum where one of Rachel’s dad’s friends works. He’s basically the gayest man she’s ever seen, and she’s friends with Kurt.

Yes, friends. It’s strange being here, three years out of college but marrying the guy she lost her virginity to when she was 13, with a Maid of Honor who’s been her best friend since she was four. All the original Glee Club’s there, too—Kurt looking flamboyant as ever with Mercedes still by his side; Tina and Mike, their adorable Asian baby with a sitter; Tony-nominated Rachel Berry, who surprisingly does not require you to call her that, quietly holding Quinn’s hand. The blonde has been way less of a bitch since she came out. Finn and Artie are in suits next to Puck because he refused to pick between them for his Best Man.

God, she _hated_ these people when she first met them. But here they are, sharing in the best day of her life. (She’s not mushy, but it is, really, except maybe the day Puck proposed. They had a picnic in Central Park in the sunshine and he just asked, out of the blue. She didn’t believe he was serious until he dragged her to their apartment, showed her the ring hidden in his underwear drawer.)

Puck looks fucking hot. He so rarely dresses up, but she loves him in a suit. It’s simple, black suit and tie, elegant, except she knows him well enough to figure he’s probably going commando underneath it.

She’s supposed to be paying attention to the minister, but she can’t help but sneak glances at Puck. He catches her eye and grins. There’s not the typical eyebrow twitch, none of the common innuendo. Instead it’s just joyful and she reaches for his hand. He takes hers and presses a kiss to the back of it.

When it comes to vows, hers are the standard _As long as we both shall live_. His are supposed to be, too, but the minister gives him a nod, and he just goes.

“I know that we weren’t going to write our own vows, because you’re physically incapable of that mushy sh—stuff,” he stops himself from cursing with a sheepish smile. “But I want to tell you that I love that about you, San. I love that your actions speak louder than your words. I love that the word ‘obey’ came no where near our vows and if it had, it should have been in mine. I love that you don’t put up with any of my crap. I love _everything_ about you. And I just needed to say that, in addition to this honor and cherish stuff.”

She wipes her eyes but is absolutely beaming when she play shoves him and says, “Don’t make me cry, asshole.”

All of the guests laugh and Santana kisses Puck even though they’re not at that part of the ceremony yet.

  



End file.
